Remember the past emotions
by anime1lover
Summary: Yugi gets 2 meet the girl of his dreams is she the right one? Only one way 2 find out you've got 2 read it. Pairings are YugiXoc KaibaXoc MokubaXoc and the rest you'll find out later.


Yu-gi-oh

Fanfic Yu-gi-oh

Author Anime#1lover ( posted by her sister Saguya)

Title: Remember the past emotions

Date started 1/04/05

Date revised: 10/22/05

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the wonderful world of Yu-gi-oh! Although I wish I did I don't well anyway enjoy my first ever made fic for this show even though I just updated it. Lol, well any way please enjoy and no flames.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ch 1

(Yugi, Joey, Tristian, and Tea were walking past the train station. When suddenly Joey stopped to see news cast and people surrounding the train station. They walked over to join the crowd. When they reached there Joey saw police lined along the sides of the carpet. Joey watched the train come to a stop and when it did the doors opened up to reveal a girl with Yugi similar hair and color style. She wore a simple outfit pink blouse with a purple bonnet and ribbons. She also had on purple classy shoes. She walked down the carpet waving and smiling at the people. Yugi starred in awe as she walked closer to the end of the carpet. Joey seeing this goes over to Tristian and whispers,)

"Hey I have an idea let's throw Yugi at that girl."

Tristian "You're crazy, but I'll do it."

(So they grab Yugi by the arms and pick him up. Then with amazing luck they throw him and land him on top of her. When Yugi came to it he saw how close he was to her face like 1cm away from her face is just how close they are. (Gulp!)

"Heh heh nice to see you too. Uh I'll be leaving now so see ya later."

(He got up and ran faster than he had run before. He was blushing a deep red with embarassment. Tea then looked at the boys to give Joey and Tristian an evil look then she said,)

"Guys you do know who you just threw him at don't you?"

(Joey and Tristian both shake their heads and say,)

"No why?"

Tea "That was the famous teen idol Sugia Miramoto."

(Both of them drop their jaws while Joey says to Tea,)

"What the fuck do you mean? Is that's the famous girl who started out as a farmer and a waitress?"

Tea "Yes that was her. She also runs a company that worked with Kaiba corp to make most of the stuff we have. Her company though has been doing it far longer than his. Her company is also working on a better version of the virtualized world game we were in last time with Kaiba. It will be safer and hopefully run better. She is currently working on it with Kaiba as well as for working on her music bussiness. She loves to sing and man she can sing good too."

Tristian and Joey "Oh...crap."

Tea "yah."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ch 2

(The next day at school Yugi entered his classroom and went straight to his desk. He sat down and laid his head on his desk with his eyes closed. Suddenly his silence was disturbed by the slamming of a news paper on his desk. He shot up from his desk to look into the eyes of Tristian and Joey. He looked at them both very angrily and then he said,)

"Hey! What was that for guys?"

(Yugi looked at the news paper to see his picture in the news paper. It was the one of him and that girl.)

(In side is soul he and Yami Yugi talked about the girl. Yugi "Yami do you know her at all?"

Yami "I'm not sure because well one reason is she does kind of look alot like a girl I use to know from along time ago."

Yugi "Really?"

Yami "Yeah it's just I can't seem to place who though." Back to the human world)

(Suddenly the girl came walking in wearing a purple outfit with an ever green bonnet with black ribbons. When everyone spotted her she blushed and pulled down her hat until it covered her face. After school Yugi was just about to leave when the girl called out his name. He turned around and said,)

"Yeah what is it?"

She blushed when she said "Um…..um do I know you?"

Yugi laughed lightly while saying "Oh sorry no you don't. We've never met at all that is before the train station inciddent any way. Sorry again."

(She thanked him and then she left him standing there alone on the school steps. He smiled for some odd reason. )

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ch 3

(Meanwhile…. At Kaiba's house Kaiba sat in a private room he watched a video of a girl laughing, playing with a ball and singing songs. He smiled deeply and then he turned off the screen to leave the room. He walked down a long hallway in silence, but still with a smile on his wicked face. He was thinking "She will be mine very soon oh yes she will." When he reached the end of the hallway he opened two doors to a big room. In its center was Mokuba playing a duel with a hologram of a girl who was in fact very beautiful. Her name was Holly and Kaiba created her as a play mate for Mokuba so he wouldn't feel too alone anymore. She had short brown hair and lime green eyes. She also had a gentle voice that could sooth and tame any wild animal. Mokuba noticing his brother's entrance jumped up and ran over to him. Then he smiled and said,)

"Hi Kaiba how you doing today?"

Kaiba "Very fine how about you?"

Mokuba "Fine, I and Holly were just playing a card game want to join us?"

Kaiba "No thanks, but is she still functioning right?"

Mokuba "Well I think there may be a problem. She's acting weird I mean she's acting like we're a couple or something."

Kaiba "Oh that's okay I'll take a look at her later."

Mokuba "Thanks a lot big brother she means a lot to me."

(Kaiba then left Mokuba who went straight back to Holly. He sat be side her and whispered into her ear,)

"I ….love you."

(Very unreal for a hologram she blushes. Then he lies down with her beside him. )

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ch 4

(Again meanwhile…..At Yugi's house he laid on his bed starring at his ceiling and daydreaming.)

Yugi's daydream start

Yugi dream version "You're so very beautiful."

The girl dream version (giggle) "Why thank you very much ……………………… Pharaoh."

Yugi "What? But I'm not Yami and how do you know about him any way?"

(The girl started floating backwards then she stopped and she looked at him with a pure evil smile when she said,)

"Guess you haven't figured it out I'm not who you think I am oh but I am much worst than she is."

Yugi "Who….who are you?"

Girl replies "I am ……….Mor……..huh?"

(She looked up to see a spear flying towards her she screamed as it hit her plummeting into the ground along with her. )

Back to human world

(Yugi jerks up in lightning speed and is sweating really badly. He looked around to see he was just fine so he laid back down and sighed. He got up to take a walk outside. So he threw on his jacket and left his house after saying good-bye to grandpa.)

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ch 5

(The next day Yugi was walking around town looking for something to do. Suddenly something caught his eye it was a poster of the girl except she had a name and it was….Sugia. The poster read (Tickets on sale for the concert.) He walked over to the booth selling tickets and he bought……..one. Later that night he was getting ready for the concert. He was going by himself. (Because he didn't want the others to know he was here.) He arrived there on his motorcycle. He parked it and walked up to the ticket man to show him his ticket. He entered the gates and found his seat which was the first row. Suddenly the lights went out and were replaced by color lights. Then girl and guy dancers came out in brilliant colored clothes. They had ribbons flowing off them in streamers. They moved around in circles then they suddenly stopped. Then it went pitch black for a second then the lights came back on this time pointed at……..Sugia! Yugi watched in awe as she walked out onto the stage. Suddenly the music started and she says,)

"Are you guys ready or what?"

Crowd "Yes!"

Sugia "Okay here we gooooo!"

Sugia singing "I have waited for years. For you to come …. To me. I have dreamed so many dreams. So many I can't tell if this is reality…I have hope for my prince to come to rescue me…Hopefully I will awaken from my illusions and I will start to all who made intrusions...so please help me!

Chorus It is time to believe in me as I did for you it's time to do what all us were meant to do it's time to open our eyes and realize all of the lies and it's time for you my baby to go into the sun of my fantasy."

Yugi (Whistle threw fingers and teeth.) "Yeah!"

Sugia singing "I have had so many problems its like I am so cursed I feel as though I am the worst. I can not wait until my life begins to turn around. I have so many doubts its like I have no faith……in me. I can't wait until I cross the sea of dreams cause then I know where to begin...so please guide me!

Chorus It is time to believe in me as I did for you it's time to do what all us were meant to do it's time to open our eyes and realize all of the lies and it's time for you my baby to go into the sun of my fantasy."

(When the concert ended she went back to her trailer room and she opened the door. To her horror there sitting on the couch was none other than Kaiba! In his hands were a bouquet of white roses and a box of chocolates.)

Sugia "Why you asshole what the hell do you want?"

Kaiba laughs and says back to her "I came for you why of course. Didn't you know that my …..love."

Sugia "What the f………Let me go get something real fast okay…….dear."

(She left the room slamming the door behind her. Then she ran down the hall and out of the building into the street. She turned around to see Kaiba dudes coming after her. She suddenly spotted Yugi and she quickly runs over to him. She yells,)

"Yugi save me please."

(Yugi looks at her then the guys behind her and he says,)

"Get on now!"

(She literally jumps on and they drive off leaving the guys in their dust. They drove for a while passing many people along their way one of them was Ishizu and a woman known as Kasaki. They both looked at the two then at each other.)

Ishizu "So she has arrived in his arms."

Kasaki "I guess so milady."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To be continued (dun dun dun…)

anime1lover: Finally I was able to get the time to update this thing now maybe people will read it. Sorry it took so long I had life slowing me down. Heehee lol anyway I will try to get ch 6-what ever up as soon as possible. Until then read, review, and as always enjoy!


End file.
